


Love For a Vampire

by vampirekiki



Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Minor Violence, Tokyo (City), Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekiki/pseuds/vampirekiki
Summary: J喜歡Ino站在一片綠色植物之中，認真於手邊的工作的樣子，他周圍的任何事物看起 來是如此的平靜，看起來好像他正處於只屬於自己的神秘世界，仿佛沒有任何人或事可以涉入那片圍繞著他的寧靜空間之中。與Inoran相處的時間越長，J便 無法自制地越發感到被對方吸引。(It's a modern setting AU story featuring members of Luna Sea and...some of them are vampires in the story. The link to the English version of the story is on the Note part)





	Love For a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> 愛戀吸血鬼
> 
> by vampirekiki
> 
> 主CP:J/Inoran 副：Sugizo/Ryuichi
> 
> **English version Prologue-Part 16 here︰https://jxinoran.livejournal.com/27990.html**

愛戀吸血鬼

part 1

下午3點，J輾轉來到“花店”。半小時前，他大學的課堂剛剛結束。今天是 他下午輪班的日子， J很清楚，這意味著直到休店之前，他將有機會與自己思暮的對象、一個對他有特別意義的人獨處。而且一想到與那個特殊的人在一起，便會使他緊張，十分緊張。 無論他多麼困難的嘗試著讓自己冷靜下來，以至於可以思 考，可以做回平常的自己。但是這些日子裏，他這份努力並沒有任何成效。

他所提及的“花店”事實上並不是一個真正意義上的普通花店，而是一個包括了公司的主要部分——一座溫室，以及溫室後面的一個辦公室的 小公司。這兒為數不多的 兼職員工被雇傭去打理日常工作。這間店的主人是個20歲後半、叫作Shinya的男人，他經營著雖小卻還算穩定的生意，銷售一些裝飾性的熱帶植物、盆栽植 物和花卉。他在幾位員工的幫助下，處理比如照顧植物之類的工作，或是在辦公室裏做一些文書以及發貨工作。其餘的員工一般都不會叫這公司“花 店”，而且它也擁有它自己正式的名稱，只有J一個人總是喜歡叫它“花店”。

說到「花店」，很多人將很快便會聯想到漂亮又年輕的女店員穿著粉色圍裙，幫助客人挑出他們想要的鮮花的景象；然而，在這家店裏只有男店員，店主也是一名男子。J會在這家店工作也純是出於偶然。這位身材高朓的年輕男人之所以來這家店上班並不是因為他跟店主Shinya一樣，是個熱帶植物忠實愛好者，純粹因為 這兒的待遇很不錯，輪班的時間很合理，而且老闆是個很容易相處的人，甚至可以說是個很輕鬆隨和的類型。對於J來說，這些因素使它成為一份理想的兼職工作。 到 目前為止，這個金髮青年遇到的所有同事都是很友好的，而且這份工作內容也難不倒他；J真的認為自己很幸運找到了一份兼職工作...

然而，J從來沒有預想過，自己在花店的和平日子會為一個突然出現的同事所改變。

在J來到花店工作的幾個月之後；Shinya雇來了幾個新的店員來幫忙，代替另一個剛剛辭職的店員。新來的店員是個年輕的大學生，他 喜歡別人叫他Inoran,或簡稱他為Ino.

 

最終，J勉強準時到達花店的 前門，門後有一個通向溫室的走廊；他匆匆穿過玻璃門卻發現Inoran正站在收款機後，注意到剛進門的同事，Ino才抬起頭向他打了個招呼。作為回應，J 忍住住心中的燥動，表面上還是漫不經心的點了點頭，然後便走進員工間去更換衣服。

換上工作服 後，J再次回到溫室，開始把新運到的幾大包化肥搬到店面內的貨架上去，在搬運期間，他的眼光總忍不住悄悄移到站在收款機後的身影上。不久，由於遲遲沒有客 人上門，Ino便離開了崗位，緩緩走到溫室處打理植物。遙視著心儀的對象，那份甜蜜又帶點鬱悶的微妙感覺卻在他胸口浮現。

J喜歡Ino站在一片綠色植物之中，認真於手邊的工作的樣子，他周圍的任何事物看起 來是如此的平靜，看起來好像他正處於只屬於自己的神秘世界，仿佛沒有任何人或事可以涉入那片圍繞著他的寧靜空間之中。與Inoran相處的時間越長，J便 無法自制地越發感到被對方吸引。

這個青年在溫室的白熾燈蒼白燈光的映照下顯得格外蒼白，但卻 不至於令人覺得不健康。他擁有一副略顯瘦削的面孔，柔和的長相，大半張臉常常隱藏在他深棕色的長長瀏海之下，他說話的聲線低沉而又溫潤，在人前總是一副略 帶害羞的樣子，很明確的顯示出他是一個內向而不會讓別人輕易接觸他內心的人。

 

話雖如此，但Ino並不是一個拒人於千里外的人，待人接物也不帶一絲傲慢；但儘管如此，和Ino在一起還是讓J感到很緊張。每當 Ino走近或與他閒談時，J總會發現自己手掌心冒汗，心跳快的像打鼓一般。儘管寡言的Ino會主動找J說話的次數少之又少，但當機會來到時，他們還是能以 一種友好的方式交談的。雖然經常他們只聊一些十分微不足道的話題，比如今天的天氣，他們昨晚看的電視節目之類。他們的關係算是友好，卻不算親密（J也注意 到Ino與其他人的關係大多也是如此），可是上蒼為証，這些與Ino共處的片刻對於J來說有著多麼珍貴的意義啊。

 

除此之外，在他鼓起勇向對方作出表示後，他總希望能先稍為探知一下對 方是怎麼看待自己的。

 

你可能會想︰為了這點事就顧前顧後、裹足不前，真是個懦夫啊。但是，如果對那位總是若即若離、仿佛是另一個神秘世界的住民似的對象動心的人，是你本人的話，恐怕連你也會變得和J一樣的優柔寡斷，焦躁不安，在那個人面前不知所錯。

 

J發現自已總是在同一個問題上打轉：他其實對Ino的內心一無所知。該死，他從來沒見過 任何一個比Ino更難以理解的人。

 

通常，如果兩個人之間有足夠的溝通，他們久而久之就能互相了解彼此。但是在Ino這個例子中，J開始發現這個信念是多麼的錯誤，雖說對方對待 他人總是十分的友好、有禮，但在Ino樂意與他人談論的種種事情中，關於自己的事似乎並非其中之一。

 

J將最後一包化肥在架子上放好後，站直了身子，往對方的方向一睹，此時Ino 正在仔細地靜靜澆著花，一如往常地沉迷於自己的世界。J不禁感嘆，為何自己會好像個傻瓜一般，竟然為了一個可能從沒注意到自己的對象沉淪。

***

晚上七時正，是花店休業的時候，J向必須殿後待所有店員下班後為大閘上鎖的Shinya道過晚安，便 一口氣往出口處衝，希望能追上稍早前離開的 Ino，然後把握機會，裝作若無其事地向對方提出一起去附近的店子吃晚餐的提議。

可是當他趕 到店外的街道上時，卻睹見了令他希望粉碎的一幕。雖然他確實看到Ino的身影，但他卻沒能夠慶幸自己仍趕得上對方。因為Ino正站在馬路對面的一輛紅色跑車前，俯身與坐在駕駛席上的人講話。

J很快便認出那輛紅得幾乎扎眼的跑車了，因為在之前有好幾次Ino在下班後也是上了這輛車子離開的。 他甚至連坐在車裡的兩個人都認得出來，一位是有著一頭誇張的粉紅色頭髮，樣子俊美又引人注目，常戴著一副太陽眼鏡，流露著高傲氣質的男子；跟這個人同行的 另一個年輕男子則感覺隨和多了，漆黑的瀏海襯托著予人好感的清秀臉孔。就曾見過這一組對比強烈的組合的「花店」店員的理解，這兩個人似乎是Ino的朋友， 他們曾經半開玩笑地問Ino有關這兩人的事，但Ino只是一味搖頭，從沒有給他們任何明確的回答。

J 暗暗叫苦，自己竟然將這兩個程咬金完全忘得一乾二淨了。現在他只能眼睜睜地望著Ino跟那個坐在駕駛席上的黑髮男子交談了一會，然後才點了點頭，打開後座 的車門上車。緊接著，車子就被發動，然後揚長而去。

J 又錯過機會了。

待續


End file.
